wheelmangamefandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Burik
Milo Burik is the protagonist of the video game Wheelman. He is an undercover that works for R.I.A agent who is posing as a wheelman for some criminals in Barcelona Description He is an average height, maybe six feet tall, and has a strong build. He wears a blue New York City top Milo Burik was an undercover cop posing as a Wheelman. At the beginning, him and Lumi avoid the Police and hide in the car park. But her car was blown to pieces so they had to change into a different car. Milo took Lumi to the safe house in Ravel where she would be safe. Minutes later, Milo met his new buyer, Anton Gallo who tells him to get a package. At the Canallas Garage, Milo met Miguel and questioned him about the whereabouts of Felipe. Miguel ordered him to get three stolen cars, an Astra, a Convertible and a Pontiac. Milo rescued the three cars and Miguel told him to look at the Drugstore Club. Milo saw Felipe and Micca with members of the gang. Milo held a gun to Felipe's head and took his Convertible. Milo lured Felipe and Micca to the Bargaining Yard and trapped them under a crane. Milo then arrainged a meeting for him and Paulo. He rammed two of Paulo's cars and drove to the Casino. Milo was ordered by Paulo to drive Felipe to the drop. Felipe attempted to escape the car when Milo scared him for information. The two avoided the cops and drove to the drop in Milo's car. After arriving, the two defeat the thugs and drive off. Felipe then tells Milo to take him to the alleyway. Felipe kills the last dealer and escapes on a motorbike. Milo then visits Adrian who tells him to get Micca and get information from him. Milo captures Micca and interrogates him about Felipe. Milo then visits Sorin, who tells him to rescue Benito. Milo gives Benito one more try otherwise he's dead for good. Milo visits Che at the Canallas bar who tells him to help rescue Miguel. Milo does so. Milo finds Lumi with Javier but the two escape. He then gets a job from Paulo which is to get the Broker and take him to Paulo. Milo captures the Broker and guns down his men at his mansion. Milo then drives Paulo back to the Casino, only to hear that the Police have captured Paulo's men and the Broker escaped in an Ambulance. Milo shoots down the Ambulance and takes the information from the Broker. Milo then helps Paulo's men escape from the Police to the safe house. Milo then teams up with the Canallas and steals Miguel's truck. They bring the truck home to safety back at the Drugstore club. Sorin is upset about the ambush. To get revenge, Sorin knocks Miguel unconscious and leaves him in a car strapped to a bomb. Milo avoids the Police and rescues Miguel. Radu, head of the Romanions orders Milo to destroy a Canallas building to anger them. At the Bullring, a gun battle begins between the Canallas and the Romanions. Milo shoots his way to the Documents but Sorin arrives in time and steals them. Milo kills Sorin but Che takes the Documents. Che then hijacks a train but Milo gets in front and shoots Che in the head. Milo leaves with the Documents. Milo then follows Felipe to the church. Javier and Felipe hold guns up at him forcing him to leave. Milo guns down Felipe's men and kills Felipe. Milo causes a Great War to ensue. During the war, Radu and Miguel is killed. Milo then hears from Lumi that there being attacked by the Canallas. They defeat a vengeful Stavo and escape the Church. Javier then drives with Lumi to help Milo jump to the van. Milo lures the Police to Javier's bombs which causes them to flee. Lumi and Javier are captured by Paulo and his men. Milo rescues them but Paulo escapes with the Documents. The three take down the van and get the Documents. Javier saves Lumi but is killed by Paulo. Lumi takes Javier's gun and kills Paulo. The two are ambushed by Gallo. Milo kills his men and chases Gallo to a yacht. Milo drives up a ramp and jumps out in time to see the yacht explode. Milo says goodbye to Lumi and drives off where he is needed.